eligerefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Référendum constitutionnel irlandais de 2018 sur l'accès à l'avortement
Un référendum sur le trente sixième amendement de la constitution a eu lieu en Irlande le 25 mai 2018. L'amendement voté par la population à plus de 66 % supprime de la constitution l'interdiction de l'avortement et laisse au parlement irlandais la possibilité de le légaliser ou non par une loi ordinaire. Le gouvernement irlandais a publié en mars 2018 un livre blanc énonçant les grandes lignes de la législation qu'il entend mettre en œuvre. Objet Toute modification de la constitution nécessitant un référendum en Irlande, la population est amenée à se prononcer sur une modification de l'article 40.3.3 de la constitution. Celui ci énonce : « The State acknowledges the right to life of the unborn and, with due regard to the equal right to life of the mother, guarantees in its laws to respect, and, as far as practicable, by its laws to defend and vindicate that right. This subsection shall not limit freedom to travel between the State and another state. This subsection shall not limit freedom to obtain or make available, in the State, subject to such conditions as may be laid down by law, information relating to services lawfully available in another state. » Le projet de loi no 28 de 2018, soumis ici à référendum, propose d'en remplacer le contenu par le texte suivant : « Provision may be made by law for the regulation of termination of pregnancy. » L'amendement est souvent décrit comme l'abrogation du huitième amendement, se référant à l'amendement constitutionnel de 1983 qui garantit le droit à la vie à naître, rendant l'avortement illégal, sauf si la grossesse présente un risque mortel pour la parturiente. Le projet de loi de 2018 remplacerait l'article 40.3.3 de la Constitution, qui a été ajouté en 1983 et modifié en 1992. Le projet de loi soumis au référendum a été présenté à l'Oireachtas le 9 mars 2018 par le gouvernement de coalition minoritaire du Fine Gael, et a été adopté par les deux chambres le 27 mars 2018. Contexte La loi britannique de 1861 sur les délits contre les personnes rendait l'avortement illégal et resta en vigueur après l'indépendance irlandaise en 1922. Le huitième amendement de la Constitution de 1983 déclarait le droit à la vie de l'enfant à naître. L'affaire Attorney General v X de 1992 a statué que l'avortement est permis lorsque la grossesse menace la vie de la femme, y compris par le risque de suicide. Cependant aucun cadre réglementaire dans la portée limitée du jugement X n'a été adopté avant la loi de 2013 sur la protection de la vie pendant la grossesse, malgré d'autres affaires portées en 2010 devant la Cour européenne des droits de l'homme, puis la mort de Savita Halappanavar en 2012 après une fausse couche. La loi de 2013 a abrogé l'acte de 1861 qui faisait de la destruction de la vie humaine à naître un crime. Au cours des trois années 2014-2016, un total de 77 avortements légaux étaient effectués en vertu de la loi de 20133. Les avortements chirurgicaux illégaux en Irlande sont pratiquement inconnus depuis la loi sur l'avortement de 1967 au Royaume-Uni qui a permis aux femmes irlandaises de se rendre en Grande-Bretagne pour un avortement légal. Tandis que les partis de gauche et les organisations féministes préconisaient l'abrogation de l'amendement de 1983, les deux plus grands partis, le Fianna Fáil et le Fine Gael soutenaient le statu quo. Toutefois dans les années 2010, certains dirigeants de ces deux partis acceptaient l'argument de l'avortement dans des cas comme les anomalies fœtales mortelles et une grossesse résultant d'un viol ou d'un inceste. Une alliance pro-choix formée en 2012 organise des campagnes pour les droits à l'avortement et organise une marche annuelle à Dublin. Dans la perspective des élections générales de 2016, un certain nombre de partis se sont engagés pour un référendum visant à abroger le huitième amendement (Parti travailliste, Parti vert, Parti social-démocrate, Parti socialiste). Un gouvernement dirigé par le Fine Gael a pris ses fonctions après les élections de 2016 avec un programme qui promettait à une assemblée de citoyens tirés au sort de faire rapport sur les changements possibles au huitième amendement. Le Premier ministre Leo Varadkar a promis de tenir un référendum sur l'avortement en 2018. L'Assemblée des citoyens, présidée par la juge de la Cour suprême, Mary Laffoy, a discuté de la question de novembre 2016 à avril 2017 avec des experts invités et les parties prenantes, a recommandée l'abrogation du texte existant et son remplacement par un mandat explicite destiné à légiférer sur l'avortement. Le dirigeant du Fianna Fáil, Micheál Martin, a déclaré qu'il avait changé d'avis sur la question et a apporté son soutien à l'abrogation du huitième amendement et aux recommandations du Comité. Proposition de la loi Le ministère de la Santé a publié le 9 mars 2018 un document d'orientation intitulé Réglementation de l'interruption de grossesse. Celui-ci fournit un aperçu des mesures envisagées pour la législation qui abrogerait et remplacerait la loi sur la protection de la vie pendant la grossesse de 2013 dans l'hypothèse où le projet de loi d'amendement de la Constitution était adopté par référendum. Dans le cadre de ce régime, l'avortement serait autorisé dans les cas suivant : * il existe un risque pour la santé d'une femme, évalué par deux médecins, sans distinction entre la santé physique et mentale ; * il s'agit d'une urgence médicale, évaluée par un médecin ; * il existe une situation fœtale susceptible de conduire à la mort avant ou peu de temps après l'accouchement, selon l'évaluation de deux médecins ; * jusqu'à 12 semaines de grossesse sans indication spécifique, assorti d'une période de réflexion, procédure contrôlée par une évaluation médicale. Le document d'orientation propose également que : * les médecins bénéficieraient de la clause d'objection de conscience ; * l'interruption de grossesse dans des circonstances autres que celles prévues par la proposition constituerait une infraction pénale pour le tirs pratiquant à l'exclusion de la parturiente. Le 27 mars 2018, le ministère a approuvé le schéma général du projet présenté par ministre de la Santé Simon Harris. Campagne Positions Partisans du «oui » * Parti communiste d'Irlande (extrême gauche) * Parti vert (Centre gauche) * Parti travailliste (Centre gauche) * Solidarity (Gauche) – Le Peuple avant le profit (Gauche radicale) * Sociaux-démocrates (Centre gauche) * Sinn Féin (Gauche) * Parti des travailleurs d'Irlande (Extrême gauche) * Together for Yes, organisation créée pour la campagne et regroupant notamment l'Irish Council for Civil Liberties, l'Irish Family Planning Association, l'Union of Students in Ireland, le SIPTU, * L'Institut des obstétriciens et des gynécoloques. * The Congrès irlandais des syndicats. * The Irish Times. Partisans du «non » * Renua Ireland (Droite) * Pro Life Campaign * Save the 8th, organisation fondée pour le Life Institute et Youth Defence. * Abortion Never, organisation soutenu par le Parti national (Extrême droite) * Cherish All the Children Equally, groupe se décrivant comme « progressiste, républicain et de gauche » et qui inclut des partisans du Sinn Féin. * la Conférence des évêques catholiques irlandais. * l'Église presbytérienne en Irlande. * le Islamic Cultural Centre of Ireland (en). * l'Ordre d'Orange. Organisations neutres * l'Église d'Irlande. * le Fianna Fáil (Centre droit). * le Fine Gael (Centre droit). * l'Association athlétique gaélique. * l'Al-Mustafa Islamic Centre. Résultats Nationaux Résultats nationaux du référendum constitutionnel irlandais de 2018 Par circonscription Annexes Carte des résultats par province Conséquences Une fois les résultats définitifs publiés, accordant la victoire au « Oui » à 66.40 , et si aucune des trois plaintes judiciaires portées contre la conduite du référendum ne réussit, le trente-sixième amendement à la Constitution irlandaise sera adopté. Cela aura pour effet principal de revenir sur l'amendement de 1983 qui interdisait l'interruption volontaire de grossesse dans le pays. Néanmoins, l'amendement ne légalisera pas immédiatement une telle intervention puisque sa rédaction confère à la loi le soin de fixer ses modalités d'application. Le Premier ministre Leo Varadkar espère l'adoption de la loi Savita avant la fin de l'année 20183. Réactions Irlande Le Premier ministre Irlandais Leo Varadkar, qui s'était prononcé en faveur de la suppression de l'amendement interdisant l'avortement, a salué une « révolution tranquille » en ajoutant « aujourd'hui nous avons fait l'histoire ». International Les réactions à l’international sont nombreuses. Le Premier ministre du Canada Justin Trudeau salue un beau « moment pour la démocratie et pour les droits des femmes ». Le président français Emmanuel Macron salue également ce vote : « L'Irlande a de nouveau marqué l'histoire : ce vote restera un symbole essentiel pour la liberté des femmes. ». Une grande partie de la classe politique française, « surtout à gauche et au centre », suit le même chemin, mais la réaction initiale des cadres des Républicains et du Front national est un silence presque total. Sources Cette page est partiellement issue de la page homonyme de wikipedia.fr Catégorie:Irlande Catégorie:Référendum Catégorie:2018 Catégorie:Tout